sonic 06 teh fanfic
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: sonic, tails and kncukles revisit this terribole game that some sanic fans a have a gruge on! WHATCH AS THEY BE GONRE SAVVY and genre blinb and jost too dumb toe live. SONIC 06 is a fanfik now guyz NOTE: i'm tired of this fanfic
1. TEH INTRO and solenna

**SONIC 06: THE FANFIC! chaptur 1:beggings of teh GAME**

''AAH, THE TOWN OF SOLEANNA! CHEEP PS4s,WII Us but same perice xbxones.''said Soponic. ''The festivsaal hes start.'' ''GLAD, wei used the teraen.''SAID tails loudly. ''The buos is ntot goog.'' later the princess elize came on baot and annuced to the people:''The peoerle at Sosenic team had badu times ande good etimes but THIS IS UNE OF THE BAD GIMES!*HELDS UP sonci 2006* ALSO i promise that this yeer will be the best ferestival. AT SUDDEN EGGMAN COMES IN AND BURBS SOME THSINGS FDOWN! ''I have fiund the priness and i am goeing to uose you for noa reason AT OLL!''shouted Eggman to the crawde. ''eh fuick i donut care.''said The soilders. ''BUT THIS OS THE PRINCESS!''celled the Citizens. ''fuick you letts do shit and other shot.''sreplayed thesoliders and loeft the area ofe fire. ''I am sonic. sonic the hedgehog!''said sonic. ''ur sluiver the hedgohog.''siad elise. ''im blue.''said sonuic and he dide sonic kindof stuffe to teh robts and other thigs AND ELISEA was escuecd and dr eggmane was lefted behing in teh dust.

Sonic wand elise werer running through the tawn of solenna when shudenly more fuckiong robots come. ''NOW I WHANT YOUR SHIT POWAR to do ranodem stuff!''shouyetd eggman. ''fuck you, leise. im fightine the robot!''shoyted osnic and he fihghted teh robots but dr eggman was capturiong elsie at teh samt time whas happing. ''shit i will sove you in dhaytime!''shouted sonic. ''TAKE THIST FUCKONG EMERALD!''shoyted eloise and it whas blue and on teh grounb. ''xbones are cheep too?!''said sonic. ''LETS BUY thom so that i cahn play ryse and titaonfall!''shoyuted tails. ''you fucking wish.''said sonic.

SONIC and tials and kncukels were walking in teh town and tryong to figutre out why the lipsync sucks. ''WHAT FUKERS made our liksync suck!?''shouted knuckles. ''sonic teem not givinge shit.''said tails. ''why you shintheads!''said sonic.  
they went to teh shop but they hade no money. ''GAME breakong shit here!''shoyuted teh shopkeepur. ''dont hove fukcing money.''said sonic. ''OH SHITE!''shouted teh shopkeepur. ''he cant litesped dash to teh frist level.''said knuckles.  
SONIC WENT TOE ALBORTO ROBERTE to do a chollenge for teh lightspeed shoes because teh challengo was liek superman 64. ''u really wianna do this?''said albeto. ''yeah, man!''shoyuted sonic. sonic was runnign and jumping throufh rings like a badass but when he usod spirngs he pushed fuwards and he had to mave aroud tor it to finish. ''WHY does thot happen?''said sonuic. ''ask teh shitty physics thot can make a carr jump with shadowe.''said alberto. ''SO shadoews here.''said knuckles. sonic has teh lightspeed shoes and he went trhru the troil of rings easliley and tails flyod and knuckles glideod. ''oh wowe, youre glidong sucks ass.''said rails. ''NOT FUNNY, BASTERD!''shoyuted knuckles.

**tune in noxt week for chaptur 2: wave oceon!**


	2. whave ocean suicks!

**SONIC 06:teh fanfic chaptur 2: wave oceon!**

sonuic, tails and knockles were in wave coean because a portal broughted them dere. ''alberto saide the physics are bade and he fuking expreinced it.''said knuckles. ''OH OOK! A LOOP AND A WATURSLIDINGE section!''shouted sonic. ''im tolling you the phuysics are shit.''said knuckles. ''YEAH, RIGHTE!''shouted sionic and he watern slided to teh loop but he wente throught it. ''FUUUCCCKKKK!''shouyed sonic and he was ded but was on teh shoren again. ''see i fuckiong toild you that teh physics were bad.''said knuckles. ''oh rite.''said sonic an he slided on teh water and landod on teh bveach and tails flyod to teh beache but knockles ran on teh loop onley and they were oll on teh beech. ''oh i seen whut alberto was saying. THAT RETARD!''shoted sonic. ''what teh fuck.''said knuckos. ''MY RING BOIMBS are powarful!''shouted tiaols and he threwed a ringe bomb andf ite killed all tehe robotes. ''nice.''said sonic and they wont on teh loop but knuckles stoppod on teh loop and now was stonding upside down. ''HO wow! this physiks are crazy!''shouyted knuckels and he followod sonic and tails. ''shit, thats epik!''shouted sonic. ''THIS IS GONNAH Afucking get me note broed.'' ''i want toe see some more!''shoyetd tails. sonic, toils and kncuekles were runnign around teh beach and foud it but it was ogg carrioer...

''SHIT! gotta speed upe!''shouted sonic. ''this isn't goina be whell...''said tails. sonic was runnong on knowed as mach seed section and he whas fast BUT HEE WHAS HITTIONG STUFF! ''dube, thist is hard.''said sonic. ''THIS is sone dreades section IN TEH interent.''saiod tails. ''THIS IS hundrod percent MY TROP!''shouted eggman from ogg carrior. ''aw fuck youe, why dide you do thist!?''shoutod kkncukles. ''to do stuiff with elsise.''saide EGGMHAN and he wont awhay to another ploce. ''WHERES TEH CASTLOE!''shouted kncukels. ''why am ie doing a proncess story!''shouetd sonic. ''this gome is not alle total shit!''shouted sonic. ''steap aside.''said kncukles and he dide the machseed section with ease but he whas slower than sownic. ''that whas easy. YOU TRYE!''boasted knuckles. ''fuck youe.''saide sonic. ''Its my torn!''shouted tails and he was guin well until...he didont hit teh ramp thot was poorly placed and on hist seconb try, hes stocking to teh wall. ''THESE FUKERS are righte and thist is shit!''shouted tails.

''alright evem if were not gettinge any claser to eggman, im gonna fuckong killing youe, knockles!'' houted sonic. ''UR ANGERY that were alroady won!''shoyted knuckles. ''shit up.''said sonic and he did teh machseed sectiun again but ho did fail thist time as he whas hitting the walle BUT HE WIN TEH NEXT TIME and he finsihed it. ''whow, i got a d rhank.''said sonic. ''FUCK YOU SHONIC! suckars!''shouted knuckels because he god a s rank. ''still bettar than sonik!'' baosted tails as he god A a- BANK! ''well she dide got movied to aanother ploce.''said sonic. ''maybes its a fuckong catesle.''saido tails. ''WOW!''shouted knuckles. ''what an groat joke you dumass.''saide sonic. ''I DIDE BETTAR than you!''shouted knucklos. ''well at leest we wont be wolking on teh sea to teh next stage.''SAIE SONIC because dere was hilles and he wolking on tehm but it was eyesite fail.

**COASTAL HILLS is teh frist newd stoge and stoy tuned.**


	3. NEW STAGE: coastol huills

**SONIC 06:teh fanfic chaptur 2: wave oceon!**

sonuic, tails and knockles were in wave coean because a portal broughted them dere. ''alberto saide the physics are bade and he fuking expreinced it.''said knuckles. ''OH OOK! A LOOP AND A WATURSLIDINGE section!''shouted sonic. ''im tolling you the phuysics are shit.''said knuckles. ''YEAH, RIGHTE!''shouted sionic and he watern slided to teh loop but he wente throught it. ''FUUUCCCKKKK!''shouyed sonic and he was ded but was on teh shoren again. ''see i fuckiong toild you that teh physics were bad.''said knuckles. ''oh rite.''said sonic an he slided on teh water and landod on teh bveach and tails flyod to teh beache but knockles ran on teh loop onley and they were oll on teh beech. ''oh i seen whut alberto was saying. THAT RETARD!''shoted sonic. ''what teh fuck.''said knuckos. ''MY RING BOIMBS are powarful!''shouted tiaols and he threwed a ringe bomb andf ite killed all tehe robotes. ''nice.''said sonic and they wont on teh loop but knuckles stoppod on teh loop and now was stonding upside down. ''HO wow! this physiks are crazy!''shouyted knuckels and he followod sonic and tails. ''shit, thats epik!''shouted sonic. ''THIS IS GONNAH Afucking get me note broed.'' ''i want toe see some more!''shoyetd tails. sonic, toils and kncuekles were runnign around teh beach and foud it but it was ogg carrioer...

''SHIT! gotta speed upe!''shouted sonic. ''this isn't goina be whell...''said tails. sonic was runnong on knowed as mach seed section and he whas fast BUT HEE WHAS HITTIONG STUFF! ''dube, thist is hard.''said sonic. ''THIS is sone dreades section IN TEH interent.''saiod tails. ''THIS IS hundrod percent MY TROP!''shouted eggman from ogg carrior. ''aw fuck youe, why dide you do thist!?''shoutod kkncukles. ''to do stuiff with elsise.''saide EGGMHAN and he wont awhay to another ploce. ''WHERES TEH CASTLOE!''shouted kncukels. ''why am ie doing a proncess story!''shouetd sonic. ''this gome is not alle total shit!''shouted sonic. ''steap aside.''said kncukles and he dide the machseed section with ease but he whas slower than sownic. ''that whas easy. YOU TRYE!''boasted knuckles. ''fuck youe.''saide sonic. ''Its my torn!''shouted tails and he was guin well until...he didont hit teh ramp thot was poorly placed and on hist seconb try, hes stocking to teh wall. ''THESE FUKERS are righte and thist is shit!''shouted tails.

''alright evem if were not gettinge any claser to eggman, im gonna fuckong killing youe, knockles!'' houted sonic. ''UR ANGERY that were alroady won!''shoyted knuckles. ''shit up.''said sonic and he did teh machseed sectiun again but ho did fail thist time as he whas hitting the walle BUT HE WIN TEH NEXT TIME and he finsihed it. ''whow, i got a d rhank.''said sonic. ''FUCK YOU SHONIC! suckars!''shouted knuckels because he god a s rank. ''still bettar than sonik!'' baosted tails as he god A a- BANK! ''well she dide got movied to aanother ploce.''said sonic. ''maybes its a fuckong catesle.''saido tails. ''WOW!''shouted knuckles. ''what an groat joke you dumass.''saide sonic. ''I DIDE BETTAR than you!''shouted knucklos. ''well at leest we wont be wolking on teh sea to teh next stage.''SAIE SONIC because dere was hilles and he wolking on tehm but it was eyesite fail.

**COASTAL HILLS is teh frist newd stoge and stoy tuned.**


	4. coastal holls MACH SPEED SOCTION

**sonic 06 the fanfik: COASTAL HILLS mach speed soction**

sonic and knockles were duing this shint. ''FUK YOU DUBES, sonic and knockles!''shouetd tails. ''why doies tails voike fucking ocho?''said knucklos. ''becauyse its an jongle so thines ECHO?''said sopnic. ''LETS JOST DO THIST SHINT!''shouted kncukels. ''alright, im duing for this achiovement!'' shoutod sonic and ho wented fast but this mach seed section was harder thist time. ''CRAP!''shopyetd sonic when he sowed the obstacles which he coud stick to and he triod to moved himslef but he foiled to move and ho took a hit. ''FUUUUUUKKKKKKKK!'' shiouted sonic as he trippong but he reocoverd as he wented back to normale. ''youre gotting better than nomal!''shiouyted knucklos. ''IM gotting bettar at thist mach speed soction SHIT!'' shouetod sonic. ''IM HAPING NOTHING HAPPENINE!'' but sonik was accidontly hitting the whall and he gotted stucked to teh wall. ''you shoud try HUARDER TEH NEXT TIME!''shouetdn knuckles. ''I AM TRYONG HARD!'' shouted sonci and he was duing the mach speede sectiun again. ''im goinna fucking do well, biches!''shouted sonic while ho was runnign fowurds and he was gotting bettar at thist shit.

''im duing well!''shouetd seonic and he is doing some opic shit in teh mach speed soction because he is doign the mach speed sectiun well becouse he renebered the sectiob backwards and fuwards because he diod once. ''WOW, youre gettign bettar and bettar!''shoyted knuckels. ''IM A COOLE BASTERD!''shoyuetd sonic as he whas met with teh end of teh mach speed soction and the fuking goal FUCKING ringe. ''YES, i fukcking own this shit!''shouyetd sonic. ''YOU FINISHE THE second SHITY SECITON OF TEH GAME, YOU FUCKINF AWESOME DUDE!''shouyetd kncuklles. ''now im duing this.'' and knuckels was runnign towards the goal rigne and really fucking faste like a bastord while doging the enemyies which cahn attack you at ony fukcing point, walls thot apprently have fuking glue on tehm and other glitchey shit, that approntly didnt got fixued due to being a newd stage. ''ALMAST MADE IT!''shoyted knucklos and he went on teh dosh pad, he won teh section AND DHEY WERE CELEBVATING that theye were finished. ''WE DIDE this fuking shit!''shouetd sonic. ''this thig is totel shit AND WE BEET IT!''shoyuetd kncukels. ''OH YOAH, we dide this fuckong thing!''shoyetd sonic. ''wheares tails?''said knockles. ''oh yueah? TAILS WHEARE ARE YOUE!''shoyted sonic.

**next tails stoge:MOUNTAIN FORREST next sonik and kncukles stage: TROPICAL JONGLE**


	5. tails ONLY: mountain forest

**sonic 06 the fanfik: MOUNTAIN FORREST taisl stage only!**

taiols was hoving his own adventure in a montain FORESTE! ''fuk you sonuc!''shouted tails. ''why dide u leave me alune?!'' ''SHUT UP!''shouetd shadowe who whas passing through liek a winner.  
TAILS had thist stage to his awn because he whas coole than knuckles because HES fuking epic. ''sociol justice ''warriors'' suick my dick for beong hypocrites and good seciel jutsice people defeat thuse guys and keep gioving soical JUSTICE!''shouetd tails because he wos recoding himslef on his woturproof phonen and ho de rekorded himself. ''ur ugloy.''said shodow who wus neer him and ho ran awhay.

tails wus running acoss this mountoin forest because it whas coll to do thut. ''im a motherfuicking BADADSS!''shouyted tails whilo he was ranning fast beacsue he coud. tails was thrawing dommy rings at enemios to kill them and jomping on ememies because he hod to blow thuem up. ''taht was nothing!''shouetd tails and he was runnign on a loope anmd grinfing on the fuking rail. ''oh noe, TAILSE is a foggot and i wonte be ded.''saido robot but tailse was kickinge robots because the robuts were tauntod him. ''this FUAGGOT killed youe.''said toils boastin thot he killd the robots and he was runnign through the stoge like a badoss becouse he wanted to reech the SOBURBS faster!

tails whas getting fastur becouse dere was a somethung liko a mach speed soction but a infineity bettar versiun of it because thist is PS4 or XBONE edition which ise improvod ovar the original game. ''well, thist is a bettar graphik edition and its defintoly improved.'' saido tails. tails wass running aroud the river becasue he wonted go toe the fuking subrurbs. ''WELLE, THIS IS A IMROVED VERSION of mach seed section.''said tiails because he notiked that there almost noe glitches at alle because THISU IS NEWD EDITION, guys.(sega's secret project btw) tails sawed a ravine and ho flyed ovar it REALLY FIUCKING FAST! ''woohoo! IM FUKING ownong this stuage!''shoutod tails and he whas backing to running on the forrest when suddenly dere was ploins with robots ohn ite and he storting to see teh city. ''its ovar, im at teh FUKING SUBURBS of solenn!''shouetd tails.

**next SONIC & KNUCKLOS stage: TROPIKAL JUNGLE next tails stoge: SUBURBON SOLENN**


	6. SONIC AND KNUKLES: tropikal jungle part1

**SONIC 06 teh fanfic STAGE 3: Tropicol Junglen**(expetc this toe hoppen)

sonic and knuckels was suddonly meeted with a jongle of treens but toils was at teh subuebs first. ''FUCK, wheares tails?''said onic. ''hes probubly at the soburb of downtawn city and wheare eggmans base ise.''sai knuckles. ''STOPE READONG tails midn.''said sonic. ''i dodnt reedd tails mind. its probubly the firost place he woud go to viah the moutnain forest.''siad knuckles. ''I stoll think youre lyong.' siad sonic abnd they were foundod eggman becaose he needod to rescue elsie for no reeson at all. ''dude, itse my fuckong turn!'' shouetd knuckles. ''oh okuy.''said osnic. and kncukels went into the loogon of tropikalness because thot what he doies in this stoge. ''woooot!''shouted kncukles as he whas ruuning fast in teh laggoon because he needod to do stuffe to goe with the stury. ''oh looke dere fuckong knuckles.''said robotes but knuockles beated them up easlily because evem though ther robut was stainless steeal and approntly strong. ''YOU GOTE FUCKING OWND!''shouetd knuckles becuase hew fuking owned teh robots.

''fuick, knuckles!''shouetd eggmon. ''YOU FUKING TRICKED THIST BASTURD!''shoutod knuckles. ''oh shit!''shouetd eggaman and he dropped soke robots but knuckles beeted thom up. ''this is fukong easy!''shouetd knuckels and ho chosed eggman and eggmahn dropped elsie because it whas too faste for her and sho was aboute to fall into teh swomp when sonik grobbed her because HES A GOODE GUY! ''hi, eliso. I've soved ur lifge!'' shoyuetd sonic becaus ehe was hypod. ''so im gotting oute of this JONGLE!''shoutod else because sonik reusuced her and soniks wented fast anod he wonted to ruhn out of teh jungle because elise whas in donger. ''i hove some randome effing powar!11!''shouertd elsies and sho actibared it and it whas a shoild because she cahn fuking doe that! ''lets doe this shint!''shoyuted else and sonic was corrying her because he needod to be rescsued. sonic was runnong and he coud jump only voery low becayse he whas carring elise because sho needed to beo fuking rescuedi. ''its sonik and teh princess.''said a roobot but withe elise and jer shield, they beated thorught those robots FAST!

elise ond sonic were grindin on the roil when the ond of teh rail was alsoe a fuking pring and teh spring glicthed make sonic and elise fall throughed the sprong and thoy yelled''SHIT!'' ''what was thot?''said sonik. ''teh dev teem for this probubly dident giveo a shit.''said lise. ''so itse that.''said sonic and thoy grinbed on teh rail again and it whurked like awesome, thoy used teh spring, they swong on a vhine and THOY jumped of correktly. ''were nota a couplo!'' shouted sonic. ''thats rite.''said robot and thoy used teh random shield of deeth to defet the sucky robots because eggman is a totul dunbass. ''FFFFUUUUUCK!'' shouetd eggman. and seonic and olise were doign the same thig includong the vine thing thot elise got oxcited and scared aboute falling and stoff. ''whats thist road?''said elise. ''WERE GUING TO teh suburbs of teh city whiche is where eggmahns lab is.

**auhtors nodte:apprently soga plans to maike this...just maike new games**

MEENWHILE, knuckles were chosing eggman thorugh the lagoon. ''FUICKING FU!''sshouted eggman. ''youre totel shit.'' said kncukles and he was running tuwards the base via teh jungle because he whas runnign to teh whereven sonic is...''shit, im not giona cath up!''shouted knockles and eggmon flyed fast to teh suburbs because EGGMAN is guing to use FLAMES OF A DIOSOSTER to doe SHIT! ''oh hai.''said rogue teh bat. ''LETS FITE!''shouetd knuckles.

**whut...roufge vs knucklos? OKAT THON THATS next tiem...**


	7. KNUCKLOS only: tropikal jungle part 2

**SONIC 06 teh fanfic STAGE 3: Tropicol Junglen** part 2: **KNUKLES vs rouge**

knuckles vs rogue! so knuckles was tryong to chose rougt the bat and rouge colided with knuckles and NOW THEY FIGHTE! ''youre totul shit!''shouted ruge the bhat. ''youre alsoe shit as whell!''shoutod kncukles. ''LES FIGHT!''shoutud royge becasue there whas a master emerold at stoke that wasnt dere BECAYSE FUCK IT! ''youre shittiness is 9001!''shoyuetd rouger. ''no u suick.''dsiad knuckles and they were rocing to a emerold kind of thig BUT IT WHAS acually a rainbow gem thot was meent be in teh originul edition. ''lets race teh to teh moster emarald?''said knuckles. ''okey?''said roug the bat and she was leeveing the place aand WHATEVER. ''i kiolled you guyz hype right here, mahn.''said kcnukles and he on hist quost to finde a mastur emerald.

KLNUCKLES was DOIGN shit to find teh MASYER MEMARLD(this borely resembles the polt now) because he coud! ''fuck hwhy am i slaw?''said kncukles. ''becauose this gome was a peice of shint.''said robote. ''SHUTE THE FUICK UP!''shouetd knuckels and he punchod the robuts and he killod ite in one puch because THIS is a bettar DEFEINTVE EDITIONE! ''well at least teh fucking graphiks are BETTAR!''shouetd kncukels and he was runnign on whater because he cahn do that now so WHATVER but he stioll had to doge the flyong shit THAT was comign at thim being throwed by the struong ROBOTES! ''haha, you wille died.''said the redd strung robot. ''go fuk yourslef for real.''said teh yellew strung robot.

kncukles and soem robots were runnign topwards the rainbow gem becaose they cought yhat the master emeraold was there. ''oh yeoh, IM GONNA B A FUKING ROBOT PYMP in thist shit.''said teh yellow strung robotes. ''lets juste be a fuking groupo.''said teh organe strung robots. ''YOU GUYZ ARENT OLIVE so that i kowned you.''said knuckles and he was still runnign fast to teh matser emerold but it was fukcing falsse advertsiting as there whas a ranbow gem. ''so thist gem was cutted from teh gaime.''said knuckles and ho reitreved like a bastord and ho truend into hypar knuckels and he flyed into teh subuerbs of whatevern...

**comign soon! suburbs of crisise city or whatevern...**


End file.
